


Above Such Things

by Laur



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Don't copy to another site, Intimacy, M/M, Other, Roleplay, Sex with Snake Form Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Temptation, making an angel come, pretend dubious consent, snake bondage, they have a safeword, they're both really into it I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laur/pseuds/Laur
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale were on the same side now, but sometimes they liked to remind each other of their roots. In the most delightful way possible.





	Above Such Things

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags. This is sex between snake Crowley and pretending-to-be-reluctant Aziraphale.

“Angels,” said the angel haughtily, “are above such things.”

“Are they now?” said the serpent, slithering his way onto the bed. “Mind if I tesst that for myself?”

The book the angel was reading was lowered. “Excuse me?” He sounded scandalized.

“It’ss a bold claim you’ve made,” Crawly pointed out, dimpling the sheets with his long body. “I’d like you to prove it.”

“You cannot tempt me, demon,” the angel retorted, eyeing his approach warily.

Even without lips, the serpent gave the impression of a smile. “Then there’ss no harm in giving me a go.”

“A – a go?”

Crawly nudged the angel’s thigh with his snout, tongue flicking out teasingly. “You know. A little fun.”

The angel propped up the book on his stomach as a barrier between them. “Angels cannot have that sort of ‘fun’.”

Undeterred, Crawly raised up and settled his head on the book, meeting the angel’s disgruntled expression. “Can’t? Or won’t?”

With a huff, the book was laid flat again, forcing the serpent to resettle directly on the angel’s comfy tummy. The book now lay open, trapped under Crawly’s length.

“Lust,” said the angel snippily, “is a sin, as you well know.”

“I do,” agreed the snake, slowly dragging more of his weight onto warm, cotton-covered skin.

“Which makes it Wrong.”

“And angelss can’t do the Wrong thing.” The body under Crawly shivered. “You’ve got nothing to lossse and everything to win.”

The angel was gripping his book tightly, trying to grow the nerve to knock the snake off. “Win?”

“You can make me eat my wordss.” His tail curled teasingly over a soft thigh, inches from his groin. The angel wore nothing but an outdated nightgown, which did nothing to stop an exploratory tail from slipping under the hem.

“You have some nerve,” said the angel, glaring at the hovering yellow eyes.

“Demon,” Crawly reminded him, sliding part of himself over the angel’s knee. “I’ll let you have your book back,” he offered, a temptation in disguise.

The angel relented with poor grace. “Fine. I don’t care what you do, it doesn’t make a difference to me. Just let me read.”

“Excsselent.” Crawly lifted himself off the book, allowing the angel to hide his face behind it. The demon slithered more fully onto him, draping him in scaled rope, slowly flicking his tail back and forth over the angel’s bare thigh. He felt plush and wonderful under Crawly’s belly and oh, Crawly had plans for him.

He started with a slow sweeping up and down the angel’s legs, from ankles to shins, then back to ankles. Then ankles to knees, and back down, a gradually growing circuit as his body poured over him, fluid as water. The hairs in the angel’s legs stood on end. By the time Crawly was encroaching on his thighs again, his legs had fallen open just the slightest bit. He noticed a subtle bulge in the nightgown that hadn’t been there when Crawly had been loitering at his ankles.

Rather than draw attention to something the angel, hidden behind his book, might not have even been aware of yet, Crawly settled in the valley between the angel’s legs and gently nudged at the edge of the nightgown. The angel tensed skittishly, so Crawly relented for a moment, watching.

The book stayed up. Crawly unfroze.

With his snout, he dragged the hem up, unveiling the sumptuous banquet of his skin, gliding over thigh and hip until the fabric was bunched at his waist. Crawly raised up to look his fill, already coveting the plump, half-hard cock settled in the vee of the angel’s thighs. He flicked out his tongue, eager for a taste.

Instead, he satisfied himself with exploring tummy and hips and thighs, luxuriating in the soft slide of skin against scales.

“You’re warm.”

Crawly looked up in surprise, finding the book lowered so the angel could peer at him. He would appear unaffected if not for the hint of colour in his cheeks. Crawly skimmed against his burgeoning erection and watched the angel’s breath catch.

“It’ss the hellfire.”

The angel frowned disapprovingly. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Excsseedingly.”

The book was raised again, but Crawly was no longer satisfied with being ignored. He resumed his full-body sweep, hanging off the angel like living ribbon, doing nothing to avoid his cock now. His body passed over the hardening flesh without giving it special attention, feeling the rising heat as it perked up eagerly. At the same time, Crawly slipped under the nightgown, feeling ribs and sternum under his belly, pausing to lick at a nipple, before butting his snout into the hollow at the base of the angel’s throat.

He could feel the angel’s human heart pounding.

“I hope you’re enjoying yoursself, too.” He made sure to slither up and down his cock as he spoke. It twitched like a living thing, like a little snake of the angel’s own.

The breath the angel took was unsteady. “It isn’t unpleasant.”

“Not unpleasssant?” Fast as a warning strike, Crawly shot up, stretching the collar of the nightgown and rearing back to block the book. Rather than tear the nightgown, Crawly miracled it away, leaving the angel decorated in nothing but scales. The angel looked surprised but unafraid as he met Crawly’s blazing eyes. “I can feel you.” To prove his point, his lower body wrapped lazily around the base of the angel’s erection.

“That’s…” The angel’s hips trembled as they fought the urge to push into the demon’s loose grip. “This body, it has a mind of its own. It’s human instinct.” He couldn’t meet the serpent’s eyes for more than a second.

“Sso it’ss the body’ss fault?” Crawly hissed sweetly, and undulated to drag his coil up and down its erect prisoner. The book fell to the floor.

“Angels don’t –”

“Mosst angelss don’t have bodiess.” He turned his head to look down at the heavenly cock and tightened his hold a touch. The angel gasped and a drop of fluid appeared at the tip of his erection, smearing against Crawly’s scales.

“S-stop.”

The demon looked down at him, tongue flicking with amusement. “I don’t think you want that.”

“I am an angel of the—”

“Yess, and you Love thiss more than Her.”

Eyes falling shut, the angel shook his head and grabbed handfuls of the sheets.

“You do,” the serpent crooned, and curled another length of himself around the angel.

“No—” The angel pushed himself up, dislodging the demon from his chest. Taking advantage, Crawly moved fast, looping himself around and around the angel, trapping his arms against his torso. “Release me, you foul--!”

Crawly was an immense snake, and with four coils he had the angel ensnared. The snake settled his head on an angelic shoulder. “That’ss not very nicsse.” With a surge of his long, strong body, he pushed the squirming angel back onto the mattress.

The angel’s breath came faster as his arms strained against the living rope that held him. The coils around his erection began moving again and his head pressed back into the pillow with a pained sound.

“Ssure you want me to let you go?” Crawly whispered into his ear. “If I do, then thisss—” he squeezed the angel’s cock, “will sstop, too.”

For a moment the angel lay tense, biting his lip, while the demon waited. Then, with a shuddering exhale, the angel relaxed.

With renewed vigour, the serpent’s body undulated all over him. “Your choicssse.” With a brush of his tongue against the angel’s nose, Crawly moved away from his face to watch the action between his legs.

His coils engulfed the angel’s weeping cock, rotating and sliding at once, catching on the fat head and squeezing at the base. Fluid glistened from the opening and painted Crawly’s scales, and he couldn’t hold back any longer.

Darting forward, Crawly shot out his forked tongue, the musk of pleasure heavy in the air. The tip of his tongue flickered and danced over the angel’s hot, velvety skin, rewarding him with more fluid.

A moan drifted through the air and Crawly lifted to see the angel’s mouth hanging open, his eyes clenched shut in denial.

“Feelss good, doessn’t it?” Crawly slithered all over, leaving barely an inch of angelic skin untouched by smooth, sensuous scales. “I can make it better.”

Blue eyes shot open in alarm. “Oh, I can’t, I simply—”

“Let me.” Crawly’s tail, which had been wrapped around a knee, wormed its way towards the angel’s centre. Crawly eased his legs apart with gentle force.

“Oh, oh,” the angel fretted, then opened his legs wider for the clever tail-tip. His hips tilted as the tail swept up and down, up and down, over the stretch of skin from coccyx to balls. 

As the tip of his tail circled teasingly at the angel’s hole, Crawly watched his face, intoxicated by the sight. The angel wanted this, was gasping for it, even though he knew he shouldn’t. _Because_ he knew he shouldn’t.

“That’ss it,” Crawly urged, and slowly pushed past the flaring muscle to the heat inside. “Open for me.”

The angel shuddered and bucked his hips, a high whine tearing from his throat. “Too much.”

“Too good, you mean?” Crawly pressed in further, the sensitive muscle stretching wide. Like a delicate finger, his tail began to rub the angel’s prostate.

“Ah!” The angel bit his lip hard to silence himself, eyes wide and unseeing as he stared at the ceiling. His body went still, but Crawly could feel the effort it cost him, how hard he fought not to writhe and buck.

“Ssstubborn angel.” Crawly moved about his head, tongue flicking out to taste his jawline, his earlobe, his neck. “I’ll jusst have to work harder.”

The tail inside eased out a few inches just to push back in again, a slow slide that felt sinfully good against Crawly’s scales. The coils around the angel’s aching cock made a tight channel, stroking up and down, their way eased by the hot liquid dripping steadily from the head. At regular intervals, Crawly would dart down to lick at the flaring opening, going lightheaded from the taste.

“I’m a _demon_,” he hissed into the angel’s ear, watching his composure rapidly crumble. “You don’t ssstand a chancsse againsst me.”

The angel’s nails dug into his sensitive scales. The shudders of restraint intensified as the angel weakened, the sensations in his human body too much for his heavenly will. He was so close.

“You’d never have anything like this in Heaven,” Crawly taunted, and squeezed tighter.

“Oh, God,” the angel cried, the dam breaking, twisting in his restraints. Not fighting, but moving for the pleasure of it, moving _because_ of the pleasure.

“Yesss, let Her sssee you now.” Some twisted delight reared its head. He wanted Her to know that the angel was like this because of _him_. “You look sssinful.”

“No,” the angel whimpered, head whipping back and forth on the pillow. “No, I can’t. I won’t.”

“Sssure about that?”

“Oh, stop, you vile…you foul…”

“You can’t stop it now.” Crawly settled his head on the angel’s throat, feeling his pulse thrumming. “I can feel it building, surging up inside you. Can you feel it?”

The angel let out a high, strained whine and arched his back. “No, no.”

The snake panted and slithered excitedly, his tongue flicking out constantly to taste Lust in the air. His coils moved almost frantically, clenching and twisting and sliding along the angel’s twitching, iron-hard dick. His tail shunted like a jackhammer inside the angel’s tight hole, textured scales catching on the sensitive rim, the tip bumping against the bud of his prostate. Head rising up, he loomed over the angel’s face to see his pained expression as he fought his own body, fought the pleasure, fought his very instincts. A losing battle.

“Jusst let it happen,” Crawly urged, shivering all over.

“I won’t,” the angel grunted, face scrunched in effort, even as his body spasmed and his hips jerked.

“You will,” he promised darkly, into the angel’s ear, into his very soul, “and you’ll like it.”

The angel shook his head, and sobbed, and fucked his tight coils, and clenched around his slippery tail. The wave built and built and built until, no longer able to support itself, it crested.

“Oh, oh, Crowley!” the angel cried before his throat closed up, his head tilting back as the wave crashed over him. The pleasure was a force of nature, sucking and inescapable, sinking the angel to its depths. A delirious keening noise emerged from the angel’s throat as the throws of bliss overtook him and the snake hissed desperately, touching as much of the angel as he could, writhing against his skin, constricting around his flexing, spitting cock. Muscles clenched rhythmically around his tail, as if to force him out, but he pushed back inside to massage the sensitive nub, feeling the angel arc and jerk against the coils that encircled his body.

At last Aziraphale went lax, slack-jawed and shivering with residual pleasure, a delirious moan dripping from his mouth. Crowley could take it no longer.

With a final hiss, the snake relinquished his claim and transformed into the shape of man wild with pleasure, pushed past sanity, consumed with Lust. Before the scales had fully melted into his skin, Crowley had a hand wrapped around his red-hot cock, the other planted by Aziraphale’s head as he hunched over the angel, every muscle quivering.

“Fuck,” he sobbed, his hand a blur on his cock. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” 

Aziraphale squeezed the wrist by his head and grabbed a fistful of red hair as Crowley came, spine curled and face a mask of agonized ecstasy. His seed splattered hot on Aziraphale’s stomach and Aziraphale tightened the hand in his hair, forcing his head up so Crowley had no choice but to stare at him as his orgasm crushed him. It was good thing Aziraphale looked just as wrecked.

Breath sawing in and out of their lungs, Crowley and Aziraphale watched each other as the shivers faded and their heart rates slowed. The burning yellow in Crowley’s eyes and the angelic glow to Aziraphale’s skin faded until they both looked almost human.

“Come here, my dear,” Aziraphale urged, cupping Crowley’s flushed cheeks. “Before you collapse.”

Sagging, Crowley let himself fall into the kiss, covering Aziraphale’s body with his own human one this time, scales safely put away. “You were…” he tried between kisses. “That was…” more kissing. “Wow.”

“I really was trying very hard to restrain myself,” Aziraphale admitted, tenderly sweeping hair from Crowley’s face. “You outdid yourself.”

Tucking his head under Aziraphale’s chin, Crowley wrapped him in his arms. “I dunno how you didn’t come the instant I started fucking you.” He lifted his head, a line between his brows. “That was okay, wasn’t it? You didn’t safeword but I didn’t ask before we…”

“More than okay, dear heart,” Aziraphale promised, fingertips smoothing out the line and stroking over temple, cheekbone, lips. “In fact, I insist you do it again some time.”

Fingers still against his lips, Crowley treated him to a lick from his still-forked tongue. “You insist?”

Aziraphale hummed and they kissed again, their spent bodies pressed together comfortably, intimately. Breaking away before he could get too excited, Crowley pressed kisses to Aziraphale’s jaw, up one side, over his chin, down the other, and to his ear.

“You know, I really like having you on my side.”

Aziraphale hooked his heels around the back of Crowley’s knees. “Likewise, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](https://notesoflore.tumblr.com/)


End file.
